marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard
Donald "Donnie" Gill is a former student on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. Biography Donnie Gill was a brilliant student at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, the youngest entrant since Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. However, according to one of his classmates, he had trouble communicating with anyone below a 170 I.Q., and agent Anne Weaver thought that was in danger of washing out of the course. While he was studying near the indoor pool, a freezing device was activated, instantly freezing the pool and almost trapping some cadets, including Seth Dormer. Agents Fitz and Simmons were summoned to the Academy to be consulted in the investigation as the device was one of their early designs. They were asked to give a talk about potential to calm down the cadets. During the talk, Donnie is attacked by another device and frozen, but he was subsequently saved by the rapid intervention of Coulson's Team. Fitz, at the behest of agent Grant Ward, goes to talk to Donnie one-on-one, and finds him to be at least as much of a genius as advertised. Having helped him out with a power problem, Fitz heads back to rejoin the team, feeling good about doing something for someone using his skills and brains, without the need for threat or violence. However, in the meantime, Simmons and the rest of the team discovered that Donnie and his one friend, Seth Dormer, the student who described him as unable to communicate, were behind the attacks, and Fitz's help with the power issue was the last piece of their puzzle. Dormer had made a deal with Ian Quinn, who secretly financed and provided rare and expensive materials for Donnie's research into freezing technology. When Fitz returned to Donnie's room, Seth knocked him unconscious with an Ionized Air Cannon, and the two headed for their rendezvous with Quinn. The tycoon, however, wanted the whole process completed without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s knowledge, and said he was pulling out. To try to salvage their disastrous situation, Seth promised an immediate, awe-inspiring demonstration. Quinn agreed, but then turned back anyway, leaving the area around the Academy in the grip of a super-storm unleashed by the impact of Donnie's untested machine on the local weather. When he grasped how dangerous it had become, Donnie attempted to shut the experiment down, and he finally persuaded Seth to help. It is, however, already too late, and a lightning strike to the device while they are in the midst of repairs killed Seth. After Coulson's Team unsuccessfully tried to reanimate Seth, Donnie was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody to be transferred to The Sandbox, learning that he has acquired freezing abilities while he was being driven away. Seeds Powers and Abilities To be added Relationship *Seth Dormer - Best friend *Agent Anne Weaver - Teacher Trivia *In the comics, Gill is known as the supervillain "Blizzard" an enemy of Iron Man. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Scientists Category:Students